Types of Kisses
by BlackTwistedTwilight
Summary: Just a short series of adorable kisses between everyone's favorite couple! Ok. Maybe not EVERYONE'S... Enjoy! Update! Ikarishipping! Go check it out now! Update: This is it guys, the grand Finale! This one's much longer and I think you're gonna love it! It involves a little game Dawn likes to call, Truth or Dare. This is gonna be good...
1. Ash and Misty

**Types of Kisses**

**HAI HAI HAI! I wanted to make a cute little series of maybe 4 or 5 short stories. So here it is: Types of Kisses! I know, not the most creative titles, but go ahead, read it! I think you'll enjoy it! When you're done, drop me a review so I know I did good! BYE! **

_A not so very long time ago in a world far, far, faaaaar away inhabited by strange creatures called Pokémon, four different couple share a kiss: Some on purpose, other…not *hehehe* This is their story._

Ash and Misty

"Oi! Miiiisssssttttyyyy!" A black haired boy sneaked in the open door to a large swimming pool. He was sneaking because over the rather large door was a sign that blatantly stated, _No Men Allowed_. However, the sneaking was undermined by the fact that every five second he would let loose a bellow of epic proportions. "Misty, where are you!? You said you'd meet me here!" he yelled again, ignoring the horrified stares from the other women in the pool.

"_Shut UP, Ash!" _A carrot haired girl shrieked, advancing on him with a dangerous-looking wooden mallet that she pulled from who-knows-where swinging from her grasp. Ash gulped. He had occurred the wrath of Misty several times before and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. It was hilarious, but it wasn't pretty. Misty was overly fond of pounding him over the head with her infamous mallet over and over again until he A: pleaded for mercy and threw himself at the feet of the mighty Misty, or B: died. Option B hadn't _exactly_ happened yet, so I suppose that's good.

"Ow, Ow! Misty, stoppit!" Ash squeaked as his head took a beating.

"I told you to wait for me OUTSIDE!" she said viciously. It's truly amazing this boy hasn't forgotten how to breathe yet…

"Whyyyy?" he whined; with the added effect of puppy dog eyes, this was a _SUPER EFFECTIVE!_ move and Misty slowly decreased her whacks until her mallet hung at her side…for once. **A.N I know. That was truly terrible, but I just couldn't help myself! Squeee!**

"Because. This. Is. The. WOMAN'S POOL YOU IDIOT!" She gripped both hands around her mallet and with an _ENORMOUS_ swing; she smashed her mallet into his head so hard the pool shook slightly.

Ash shook off the hit that could have downed an Blastoise and glared at Misty. "I. Said. Stop. It!" The anger in his eyes actually made her take a step back.

"Ash…?" she questioned. Ash never got angry. Never.

"You have five seconds to run." He hissed and advanced on her menacingly.

"What?" she took a few more steps back. He took a few more toward her. She took a few steps back. He took a few steps toward her. Funny how absolutely _no one _else in the pool felt the need to intervene…

"One…Two…Three…Four…" She turned and fled.

"What has gotten into you Ash!?" she yelled as she bolted out of the room into the hall, actually scared that he was going to hurt her. All of a sudden, she heard a clear laugh ring out from behind her. Of course. He was pranking her. That little git was going to _die_. She stopped and turned, ready to pound him for actually getting her with his little I'm-mad-and-you're-gonna-die act. Turns out he was closer that she anticipated.

"AGHHH!" they screamed together before he crashed into her and knocked her flat of the ground, him on top of her. _Owww…_ she thought, _my head…my face feels weird…almost like…no way._ Her eyes few open and surprise, surprise, Ash Ketchum was on her…and he was kissing her. When they had fallen his mouth had crashed onto hers. His eyes were also open and the pure shock in them made her want to laugh. He pulled away, much to her dismay.

"Oh my gosh Misty, I am so sor-" He was cut off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down onto her again, sealing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His eyes widened ever so briefly, before they shut, and they were in their own little world. That is…until Pikachu found them making out in a hallway.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!"

**The kiss was: Unexpected and quirky.**


	2. Drew and May

**Types of Kisses**

_Hmm. Part 1 wasn't the most popular, but oh well. I'll keep writing because I love it, and if someone enjoys it, icing on the cake!_

_May and Drew_

"Oh hello April, what brings you here? I would have though you would have given up on being a coordinator by now." Drew grinned cheekily at the chocolate haired girl in front of him in line at the Pokécenter in the town where the next contest would be. To his surprise she didn't turn and start screaming at him about how her name was MAY, YOU GRASSHEADED JERK, or something to that extent. Oh no, to his bewilderment, she didn't even turn, like he didn't speak at all. "June?" he asked again, thinking she didn't hear him. No response. "May?"

This time she turned, but she looked right through him. This was getting ridiculous. "Did someone speak?" she said, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Uh. Yeah. I did, not funny June, speak to me." When she didn't even blink, he grabbed her by the arm and gave her a shake. "MAY! What's wrong with you? Did your clumsiness finally catch up to you and make you fall off a cliff and hit your head?"

"AH! I DON'T KNOW YOU! HELP, HELP! I'M BEING ASSAULTED!" she started shrieking and jerking her arm away from the bewildered Drew. Had she gone mental or something?

"Hey! That girl's being attacked!"

"Call the police!"

"Young man, unhand that girl!"

"What do we do?"

"Is he a terrorist?"

"The poor child! We have to help her!"

"Sir, get away from this poor young lady and leave before I call Officer Jenny!" The nurse scolded. Drew dropped May's arm like a hot potato and bolted out of the Center. What the heck was wrong with May? He was genuinely worried for her. _I'll bet that idiot Ash Ketchup or whatever his name is didn't keep a close enough eye on her and she fell off a cliff or got into a fight or tripped and hit her head on a rock or…I dunno! He's gonna pay!_ So Drew set off to find Ash Ketchup.

"What do you mean she didn't do anything that could possibly caused brain damage!? I'm telling you SHE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE ME!" Drew yelled at the poor Ash. He had cornered him and had demanded to know why May was acting like she had lost all mind and memory. Ash, unfortunately, hadn't known a thing about May's little charade, as Drew was certain it was.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee…" Drew's head snapped around to find none other than Brock sniggering all by himself in a corner.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Drew stalked over.

"This is May's way of getting back at you for not noticing a thing, Idiot!" Brock continued snickering crazily.

"Not noticing…oh. OH! I, uh, have to go. Bye!"

"Byyee~ Just remember! May's only fifteeeeeeeen~!" Brock sang; then dissolved into mad laughing fits. Ash just looked on in absolute bafflement.

"MAY!"

"OMG! IT'S THE STALKER! HE-" May was cut off as Drew grabbed her arms and, yanking her toward him, pressed his lips to hers. May immediately responded enthusiastically and happily hugged him tighter to her. After quite a few minutes of freaking everyone in the vicinity out with the swapping of saliva, the duo broke apart and gazed at each other breathlessly. May panted slightly, "So I see you picked up on my hint?"

"Nope."

"Wha-?"

"Brock."

"Oh. I'm going to kill that-"

"May. Shut up."

"Make me!"

"Will do!"

The world dissolved around them.

**The kiss was: Beautiful and a relief**

**A.N: And done with part two! I love this one! It's so cute! Please review this time; it would make my day to the extreme!**


	3. Paul and Dawn

**Types of Kisses 3**

**Hello! This is part 3! Thanks much to both Anica and Skitty who both reviewed and gave me a warm bubbly feeling in my tummy! You both rock! As an added treat, my dear friend Narrator shall be narrating this spectacular chapter! Enjoy her witty (mostly insulting) comments! They shall be in **_Italics!_

**Paul and Dawn**

Paul slammed Dawn up against the brick wall, his face inches from hers. Both were panting heavily and Dawn was red in the face. "Tag. You're it." Paul mumbled; then took off running.

"Come back here!" Dawn screamed and dashed off after him. Poor darling Paul had been mercilessly shanghaied into playing tag with the bubbly Dawn; it took some immense cunning, ingenuity, and bravery let me tell you.

"Can't catch me Troublesome," He taunted teasingly, instigating an enraged howl of fury from Dawn.

"I thought we got over this whole 'Troublesome' thing you jerk!"

"Never." By now Paul was far, far, faaar away from _(Narrator: the ever so slightly plump)_ Dawn who was NOT a very fast runner by any means. _(N: The only reason it took him so long to catch her in the first place was he gave her a minute head start. How sweet. Crush her, Paulie!) _"I could walk and keep away from you, Troublesome Girl."

"OH YEAH!?" She shrilled, waving her arms around in a fury _(N: Temper tantrum…) _"IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?"

"Hn. A challenge isn't worth it. Purely fact is what I'd call it." _(N: How true.) _

"We'll see about that." Dawn hissed, before breaking into a full sprint and actually covering ground semi quickly. _(N: If by 'quickly' you mean at the pace of a snail covered in molasses on a trek across flypaper… Me: Shut up Narrator, I wasn't asking you! N: Hn.)_

"Whatever. This game's over. I'm going to go train." And with that insulting comment- are you and Narrator related? - Paul walked off. True to his word, Dawn still couldn't catch him and by the time she arrived at his campsite, it was a while later. "Gosh, you're still after me?" Paul grumbled as she took a swipe at him, which he avoided by stepping back.

"I *gasp* will *gasp* catch *gasp* you!" Dawn wheezed, taking another half-hearted swipe at him.

"Sure. Wake me when you're done." Paul turned to go. Dawn needed to do something, and fast. Hm. What are some of her talents…? _(N: Stupidity, drama, dumbness, idiocy, bad fashion sense, oh that hat, horrible coordinating skills… Need I go on?) _Drama! Perfect! Dawn collapsed to her knees and put and hand over her heart, gasping raggedly like she was about to die. In a second, Paul was by her side.

"Oh my gosh, Dawn! Are you alright?" Dawn inwardly smirked at the tender side Paul never showed anyone.

"I…can't…breathe…" she gasped, then rolled her eyes up and fell backwards in a mock faint. _(N: Hn. Pity. What say we dump her in a lake?)_

"DAWN!? DAWN!" Paul leaned over her with worry plastered all over his face, his lilac hair falling in his eyes. _(N: *drool*)_

All of a sudden, Dawn opened her eyes, sat up quickly, and pecked him on the lips. "Gotcha," She said cheekily.

Paul just sat there. _(N: OH NO SHE DIDN'T! PAUL IS MY MAN!) _Dawn patted him on the head and got up. She put her arms over her head and stretched, yawning.

"I win." She grinned.

Paul grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Tag," he whispered; then dove for her lips.

**The kiss was: Spontaneous and dramatic**

**Note to self. Never let Narrator narrate again. She's a jerk… How did ya like it? Was it nice? Tell me!**


	4. The Grand Finale!

**Hello! Yes, I'm back…again. You guys must be real sick of me by now, but hang with me for one last chapter. That's right. This is it: The GRAND FINALE! I hope you guys enjoyed the last three chapters! Enjoy. Oh and one more note. This one's a bit more...I dunno, graphic? I guess that'll work. It goes into much more detail because I wanted to practice kiss scenes for my other story. Viewer's discretion is advised. I'm sorry I just had to do it. I think it's fine. Bye~!**

"Why are we doing this again?" A boy with long purple hair asked; a bored tone evident in his voice.

"Because I asked you to, and you owe me an enormous favor! So, shut up and play the game, Paul!" A bubbly bluenette said sharply, before handing him two cups. One was labeled _Truth, _the other _Dare_. "Go on. Pick wisely, I got a bunch of really embarrassing ones!" she giggled maliciously, an evil glint in her eye that chilled him to the bone.

"Isn't this a thirteen-year old's game, Troublesome?"

"What's the matter, Paul? Scared of the evilness of a fifteen year old girl's mind?" A fifteen year old boy with matching green hair and eyes sniggered.

"Shut up, Drew. You're just as scared of May."

Drew turned pink. "I am not scared of April here!"

"Rrrr…My name is May, Cabbage head!" May yelled, furious that 'Cabbage head' had once again, called her by the wrong month.

"Whatever June, the day you call me Drew, I'll call you May." Drew said sneakily, one emerald eye shut and the other gazing coolly at the brunette. To his surprise…

"HAH! You called me May! You've just be shooled!" May yelled triumphantly.

"It's 'schooled' my dear March. And it's obviously something you've never attended." The two glared at each other before the others, Paul, Dawn, a boy with black hair and coco eyes, a scrawny girl with vivid orange hair, a girl with spiky red hair, and a boy with light brown hair, got very uncomfortable and decided to break the awkward silence.

"OK THEN! Hey, Paul, quick, pick before they start fighting again!" Dawn whispered urgently.

Paul rolled his eyes, but stuck his hand into _Truth_. Everyone booed. "Silence," He rumbled, and not a peep was heard from anyone. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" You could have heard a pin drop on the carpet as everyone watched Paul's face slowly turn bright red as he read and re-read the offensive piece of paper. Then, slowly, oh so slowly, he turned and faced the terrified- and completely red- Dawn. "I should have known."

Ash, always the idiot, spoke after five minutes of pure silence. "Well, aren't you going to answer?" Everyone prayed that his death would be swift and painless.

"Yes." The room exploded as Ash started screaming about how he totally and completely knew who it was.

"I BET I KNOW!" Ash shrieked again. Dawn nodded to Misty, who pulled out the trusty mallet and proceeded to dent his skull in. Paul's face shifted back to his normal tan and he wordlessly shoved the cups into Drew's hands, who chuckled nervously.

"So, hehe, I guess it's my turn? Wow, I can feel the remaining hate on these cups…"

"Drew. Take your fudging turn." Misty hissed, and gave Ash's head another whack- for good luck!

Drew jammed his hand into _Dare_. Everyone cheered approvingly, except for Dawn; she just started sniggering hysterically. Drew glared suspiciously at her and then read his dare. He glanced to his right, and all the color drained out of his face. "What? What is it?" May snatched the paper out of his dead hands, read it, and died laughing. (Not actually) She composed herself and cleared her throat, "Ehm, _Have the person sitting to your right make you a drink out of yesterday's leftovers. You have to drink all of it. The person to your left will make sure of that."_ Everyone looked to the left: Ash. Everyone looked to the right: Misty.

"Well. You're screwed." Zoey commented.

"Thank you for joining us, Zoey," Dawn snickered, and then guided Ash to the kitchen. It was her house after all. Nobody had any idea what Johanne was thinking, letting Dawn hold a little 'Get together' unsupervised at their house. Drew passed out.

Ten minutes, three glasses of water, a small fire, more glasses of water, and a happy Ash later, Drew was back on his feet and had a tall glass of a putrid purple liquid with mysterious orange chunks and green patches in his hands. He swayed, and Ash held his elbow to keep him from passing out again and spilling his precious concoction on the carpeted floor. "Bottoms up, Drewsie!" May cackled.

"Hey, Deedee, does that look poisonous or is it just me?" Kenny said; a hint of concern in his recently puberty hit voice. His voice cracked and everyone snickered a bit, well, everyone aside from Drew and Kenny, who weren't in a laughing mood.

"You have Poison Control on your phone, yes?" Zoey said.

"Well, actually…"

"Great! Drink up, Drew!" Misty slapped him on the back, just as he lifted the revolting stuff to his lips, causing him to down it all in one and choke on the stuff. He lost all coloring in his face rapidly and by now even Paul looked mildly concerned.

"Good…Lord…that is NASTY!" Drew choked out, and bolted for the kitchen. Water was heard being turned on, but none was ever heard hitting the bottom of the sink. He came back, and handed the cups of despair, defeat, and doom to Ash.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you use in that drink, Ash?" Kenny asked.

"Stuff I found in the garbage!" he said brightly. Gasps were heard. Drew passed out…again.

Drew had to be resuscitated again, and then the game began again. Ash pulled out a _Truth_- not so stupid now, is he- and read. "If you had to live the rest of your life with just one person, who would it be?" Everyone leaned in. "Well, that's easy! Misty, of course!"

"Uh, why would you pick Misty?" Misty slapped her mallet into her palm threateningly, "Not that, uh, Misty's a bad choice, oh no, not at all, I'd pick her myself, oh what am I saying, oh look at the time, I have to use the bathroom and get a drink!" Dawn stuttered out and fled.

Ash, being dense, didn't notice the askee was gone and answered anyways. "Well, because Misty's my girlfriend!" Le gasp. Dawn shot back into the room, grabbed the poor boy by the shirt, shook him a couple times to make sure he was ripe, and screamed, "SHE'S YOUR WHAT!?"

"YOU IDIOT! SO MUCH FOR SURPRISE!" Misty smashed her mallet into his skull repeatedly. The others just left them to do their own thing…as a couple apparently…

May picked up the cups from where Ash had left them and pulled out a piece of paper from _Dare_. _"_Your dare is to kiss the first person of the opposite gender you see, starting…now." With a yelp, all the boys dove out of her line of sight and she snapped her eyes shut. "HAHA!" Now your dare can't affect me, Dawn! How do ya like them bananas?"

"It's 'How do you like them _apples_' you Neanderthal." Drew said dryly. With a growl, May spun around and pointed at Drew, conveniently opening her eyes at the same time.

"I DON'T GIVE A-"

"Uh, May? Your dare…" Dawn offered.

"Aw, crappit." May trudged over and glared at Drew before grabbing his precious purple jacket and giving him a heated kiss.

The others- even Ash and Misty- just stared, turned darker and darker red with each passing moment. *Cough* "I don't mean to break up this little love fest, but can you guys get on with it?" Paul stated. The two broke apart, flushed and panting. May straightened out her shirt and marched back to her spot.

"Guys, I'm getting bored and this is getting kind of dangerous slash awkward. How about one more turn and we hit the sack?" Zoey said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, since you want to break up the game, you get to do the last turn, and it has to be a dare!" Dawn said.

"Alright, that's fair, hand me the cup someone!" Zoey said boldly, then snatched up the cup and dug around for a few seconds. Everyone waited with bated breath. "Ok, it says: _Line up all the members of the opposite gender. Blindfolded, pick one of them to kiss for forty-five seconds, based only on their hands." _Zoey finished.

"YES! I WAS HOPING SOMEONE WOULD GET THAT ONE!" Dawn yelled happily; then shoved all males into a rough line. Ash dragged his feet, obviously not wanting to maybe have to kiss a girl that wasn't his beloved Misty. Misty obviously wasn't too happy either.

"Here, wear this." May said, and then tied her trusty red bandanna around Zoey's sharp eyes.

"Ok. Let's get this over with." Zoey said; then swiped around. She came in contact with a face. "Oops. Sorry!" Dawn, at least she thinks it was Dawn, guided her to the first pair of hands. They were warm and rough, but surprisingly gentle. Zoey guessed it was Drew, who probably handled his pokémon a lot, but with plenty of love and care. Next were a pair that were large and cool, but strong and the palms were worn. Paul. Definitely Paul. Paul always had a pokéball in his hand and they wore away at his palms. Next were hands that were small and similar to Paul's: tough and strong, but worn and lined with calluses where the pokéballs rubbed against the flesh. Most likely Ash. Note to self: steer clear. Misty's scary. The final pair was completely unlike the others. These were small and soft, but no blemishes and the nails were trimmed and clean. The palms were smooth, but the fingers were strong. They were well taken care of, but by no means weak. No, these were the hands of a true coordinator. She would expect this level of self-care from Dawn or herself. It had to be Kenny. Poor, sweet, handsome Kenny. She harbored a small crush on him in her heart, and what better time to act on it? I mean, if it turns out that he didn't like her, she could just say it was a dare!

Her mind made up, she released his hands and, using her hands to walk her way up his surprisingly muscled arms, arrived at his face and leaned in. The first time she leaned in she missed; instead of his mouth, she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. She inhaled and breathed in his scent: Old pine and fresh crushed poffins; two scents that shouldn't have gone together, but did and perfectly blended to create a scent that was uniquely his. Zoey tried again, this time, she felt guidance from him; his head tilted up and when she leaned in again, instead of hitting his nose, their lips met and Zoey was in blissful heaven. His lips were cool and inviting and fitted perfectly with hers. She could have sworn she felt firecrackers light up and explode as she kissed this boy that she though she had just the faintest of crushes on. Wrong. She felt those hands that she had explored so thoroughly come up and cup her cheeks, inviting her to deepen the kiss. She did so. She traced his bottom lip and had him teasingly deny her. She smirked into the kiss and pressed up against him, teasing him back. She reached up and stroked the hands that held her smooth face. He breathed out slightly and she tasted the mint cookie he had just eaten. Zoey loved mint, seriously loved it. She wanted more. Again, she traced his lips, asking permission, and this time, he allowed her. She flicked the back of his front teeth and felt him jump. He laughed and they broke away for just a second. Zoey was still blindfolded, but she knew exactly what was going on around her. Kenny pressed his forehead against hers and they rested. Then she pressed her lips to his again and they started over again. This time, he was the one who ever so slowly teased her as he traced the very tip of his tongue against her front teeth, making her jump away and squeal in delight. Then they met in the middle, for a dance neither of them will forget.

_Meanwhile…_

"Should we break them up?" May whispered from the safety of Drew's embrace.

"Nah. Let them enjoy this." Dawn replied lazily, her head on Paul's chest.

"Well, I'm beat, I'm hitting the hay. G'night." Misty said, then trundled out of the room, but not before giving Ash a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight. Actually, we should all go to bed. Let's give them some space. We did good tonight." Dawn said.

"Do you think they'll ever suspect we set this entire thing up?" Paul murmured.

"Nah, we're too good actors. See you tomorrow." Drew said off handedly, and then went to bed. The rest followed, but not before they took a quick picture of the two who were still in their own world.

The lights went off, leaving the two new lovers in darkness. And, just a few days later, both of the received two things in the mail: a picture of the two of them locked in each other's embrace, and a half of one heart necklace, broken in two pieces, with _True_ on one half and _Love_ on the other. And guess what? It was true.

**Oh my gosh I love this to pieces! I actually didn't gross myself out! Yay! I hope you loved this as much as I did. Byee~! Hugs! Twi**


End file.
